1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly, to a quantum dot display device and a manufacture method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional display panels generally include TFT-LCDs (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays) and OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) Displays.
Generally speaking, the traditional display panels a large amount of and various types of metal, for example, indium used as transparent electrodes.
Because of the increasing shortage of indium, the rising cost, and the pollution to the environment caused by this type of metal, there is a need to develop a new display device to replace the traditional display panels that need to use a large amount of metal.